User blog:Tomoshiro/Tomoshiro's Review Panel: Anatomy of a Murder
Hi, Wikia users and CCase detectives. This blog is an opinion blog i created for open discussion themes. Here i will post some of my opinions of a case. As i keep advancing through cases i will create this blogs. Hope you like them. Today, i just finished Anatomy of a Murder (Case #24). Wilfred Turnscrew is the poor victim of this taxidermist and wild case. Wilfred was a writter, loved by his readers, hated by the people of the Historical Center (As said by Margaret Littlewood in chapter 1). One of his bestsellers was "The death of Rosie Woolf" located at Grimsborough, nobody knows why did he used Grimsborough to locate this history. Jones and the player goes into Museum a day to look for past adventures and exciting facts, then they were impressed not for a fake representative death of a Neanderthal, but a recent homicide of a very well known writter. This is the way the case begins. The museum wa evacuated by police to investigate the new crime scene: A museum that haves lots of fake dead bodies, and the simple real body taxidermied of Wilfred Turnscrew. This case is as dark as previous cases like Burned to the Bone (Case #9) or In the Dead of Night (Case #18), but this has a different substance, itchy, something that brings you to the willies. Being killed by a deranged woman to be seen by hundreds of people just to keep the calm in a museum was the last thing going through the head of Wilfred, but it was for Cornelia Trent. How did it happen? Well, Wilfred made some histories that involved the forest in which James Savage hunted. Lots of tourist began visiting this area and James got mad so he gave Wilfred a beating, all of this watched by a hidden shy Cornelia. While this, a knife of James was dropped, and he stopped hitting Wilfred because he got unconscious and then James flee. Cornelia took a chance to kill Wilfred, with the help of James's knife. Wilfred then was taxidermied and exposed in Historical Center Museum. I must say that... my favorite character of this case was Mortimer Mutlog, a creepy taxidermist that runs his owns taxidermy store. There is a moment of the case when Mortimer became the main suspect, for being someone who hated Wilfred and also knews sewing skills. But the topic of being a killer for Mortimer was not correct, due to the player's investigation. After a time, Mortimer was pleased by Jones, flattering him and asking for an advice. Mortimer then showed his nice side of his personality (making him creepier) and helped Jones with his decoration troubles. I am now starting the next case: The Ghost of Grimsborough. I hope it will be creepy, bot not as Mortimer D: Writte your opinions in the comments to know your thoughts about the case and this blog post. See you at the end of the next case. Happy Investigating. Category:Blog posts